No Where To Turn
by Riles Starr
Summary: Kat is from a family that is used to being rich, but after her father passes away everything changes, though she keeps everything hidden from her friends. But she is stuck time and again looking for somewhere to go, someone to turn to as her luck runs ou


Chapter One  
I sat down in the booth at Tibby's. My two best friends, Courtney and Pepper, were meeting me there for our weekly lunch. I was the first to arrive. I looked around to see if anyone I knew was there, but the place was pretty empty. I sighed. I looked down at my pocket watch. It had been my father's before he died and my mother gave it to me. I had been very close to my father. I wondered if he was looking down on me and if he liked Alex. He was very rich, which made mother like him, and he was so handsome. He made me feel beautiful, though I knew I wasn't that exceptional. Of course, all my friends told me I was, but they had to say it. My mother always told me the truth. She reminded me constantly that I was lucky that any man would want to marry me. I guess she's right.  
  
My dark brown hair seemed plainly straight to me and it always seems to hang down my back rather limply. At least that's how I see it. Pepper is always telling me that it's full of life and shines in the sun, but I think either she's trying to make me feel good about myself or she's imagining things. Her hair is beautiful and it matches her temper, fiery red and is very curly. I wish I had her hair or Courtney's. Courtney's hair is blonde and it's super silky and very fine. My eyes were the one thing I loved about my appearance. They're emerald green. I have an okay figure, though my waistline isn't very small at all, like Courtney's, and I'm not short like Pepper. I'm average height and I'm average weight. Courtney, she's tall and skinny, while Pepper is short and skinny.   
  
"Hey you!" I looked up to see Courtney standing before me looking as beautiful as ever. She sat down across from me. "We still missing Pep?"  
  
"Yeah, she probably had a hard time selling today." Courtney and I are both from well-off families; at least mine had been well off till father died. Now, we're just getting by in our fancy home. Mother refuses to get a job. Well, one day Courtney and I had been walking home from school, and heard someone getting beat up in the alley. Courtney went to go get help but I knew that if someone didn't help the person, they would be severely hurt. I knew how to take care of myself (I had lived in Brooklyn till I was 9) so I jumped into the fight. I got in some good punches when the reinforcements came. The two bullies ran away. That's when I realized that the person I saved had been a girl newsie. A boy about our age with an eye patch over one eye had been the reinforcements. That's how we met Kid Blink and Pepper. They were both newsies. Courtney and I became close friends with both of them, but I was closer to Blink than she was. She was always flirting with him, while him and the two of us became like sister and brother. We had been friends for about three years now, though only recently had Courtney and I met some of their other newsie friends.   
  
"Wonder if Pepper talked to Race yet? I think he likes her. Oh! You'll never believe who I saw yesterday? Spot Conlon! He is so handsome! He was staring at me. I might get Pepper to put in a good word for me. She's his sister, you know. That'll put me ahead of the crowd."  
  
I looked at her with amusement in my eyes. "Oh, so now you're in love with him?" I smirked. Courtney was in love with a different boy every day!  
  
Her face turned red. "Now don't you smirk at me, Katherine! I mean it this time. You've never seen him, have you? Just wait till you take a glimpse of his gorgeous gray-blue eyes, his sandy brown hair, and that smile! I'm falling in love!"  
  
I laughed. "You said that the first time you looked at Blink! But now it's Spot."  
  
She blushed and replied quietly, "Well, he never liked me."  
  
I was astonished. Could it be that my boy crazy friend had a crush on Blink still. "You still like him! Why don't you ask him out?"  
  
Her face turned even redder. "No, he'd just say no."  
  
I looked at her closely. "Is this my friend Court who has gone up to total strangers and told them that how cute they were? You're so confident!"  
  
She shrugged. "Besides, I like Spot now. Wait till you see him. I told Pepper that she should introduce us sometime. Maybe she got the hint. Oh my God! You will never believe who walked in the door. Don't turn around!"  
  
Of course the first thing I did was turn around and by the time I heard her warning it was too late. I quickly turned around and prayed he hadn't seen me. "Hey there beautiful. How 'bout a kiss?" I looked up to see my ex-boyfriend staring down at my, grinning like a mad man.   
  
"Trevor." I glared at him. He had been horrible to me. He had always been beating me up and making me feel horrible about myself. Funny to think that Alex was a lot like him sometimes. I wondered if I should leave Alex. I didn't love him, but my mother wanted me to be with him and she did say that no one else would want me. Actually they both say that.   
  
I was brought back to the present when I felt Trevor pick up a piece of my hair. I remembered a fight when he threw me against the wall by my hair. My head ached in remembrance. I pulled away from him. "What do you want?"  
  
"Just wanted to remember some good times. So how's Blink? Still mad about the times my friends soaked him? Sorry 'bout that, but he deserved-"  
  
He got no further. I grabbed my glass of water and threw it into his face. He was shocked. His eyes stared down at me menacingly. I refused to back down. I got up and stood my ground. He was about half a foot taller than me and was a lot stronger, but I refused to be intimidated. Courtney grabbed my arm, but I pulled away. "Do you want to finish this outside?" I asked. I heard her draw in her breath.  
  
Trevor laughed. "Sure honey. You and what army?" I stared back at him stonily. I then turned on my heel, knowing he would follow. As I walked out of the restaurant, I knew I would have to get the first punch in and it would have to take him by surprise. I heard someone calling my name and saw Pepper coming towards me with a handsome young man. I was so captivated by him that I forgot what I was doing. "You want to fight me?" I spun on my heel and punched him in the stomach for all I was worth. I heard Pepper shouting my name. I then kicked him in the groin and then a couple of punches at his face. I knew he was very angry. He took a swing at me, missing me by inches. I kicked him in the face once again. He staggered back at the force of my blow. Then he backhanded me in the face. I felt the world spin but I kept on fighting. He swung at me a couple more times, connecting with my stomach. I retaliated by swinging out my leg so he fell to the ground. I then jumped on top of him and punched him a couple of times in the stomach. I then jumped up as he began to get up. I kicked him a couple more times, causing him to fall to the ground again.   
  
I grinned down at him. I knew the fight was over. "That was fun. Can we do it again?"  
  
He growled. "I'm going to get you!" he said as he gingerly got up. "Watch your back."  
  
He left and I then turned to Pepper and the man with her, who were now joined by Blink and Courtney. I smiled at them. "Hey guys." Blink rushed towards me and wrapped his arms tight around me.   
  
"Don't ya evah do dat again! Youse could have gotten hoit! Remember how he used ta treat ya?"  
  
I smiled. "I know, but I showed him. Before I was to afraid to fight back, now I like too!" Blink shook his head. "Come on Blink! You can't tell me you didn't enjoy watching me soak him!"  
  
He smiled. "I just wish I was da one beatin' him and his friends down."  
  
Pepper just shook her head at me. "And youse two say I's da one wit da temper. Just look at you here, Katherine. Yer just like a cat. Dere! We's gots youse a nickname. Kat."  
  
"Oh great!" said Courtney pouting. "Now, I'm the only one without a nickname."  
  
"How 'bout gorgeous?" replied Blink with a grin. She just blushed. I raised my eyebrows at her and she in turn rolled her eyes at me.  
  
I turned to Pepper and winked. She just laughed. Suddenly I felt two arms around my waist and I was being spun around in the air. "Hello cutie," said the voice behind me.  
  
I laughed as he put me down. "Hey Race." He turned to Courtney and took her hand and gave it a kiss. She laughed at him. Next he turned to Pepper and gave her a smile. It always went like this with all the newsies. They would become like brothers to me and they would instantly like Courtney. I wondered if Pepper's friend liked her.  
  
"Hey, Pep! You know you never introduced me to your friend." I turned to him. "My name's Katherine or Kat."  
  
Race shook his head in confusion. "Kat?"  
  
"Yeah, I just thought of it. She acts like a Kat, doesn't she? She's so curious and quick ta react and she always lands on her feet."  
  
He smiled. "I like it. So," he said turning to me. "Youse don't know dis man?"  
  
I shook my head and raised my eyebrows at him. "Should I?"  
  
Race laughed, but before he could answer the man spoke. "Me names Spot. Spot Conlon. I'm Pep's bruddah."  
  
So this was the new crush of Courtney. Well, he was certainly gorgeous. I'd never have a chance with him. I smiled at him. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet Pep's famous brother."  
  
Before he had chance to reply, a hand grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Alex!"  
  
He glared at my friends before turning back to me. "What happened to your face? Did one of these street rats do that?"  
  
I was shocked. "No! They're my friends. Let me introduce you."  
  
He snorted. "Why?" He led me a couple of feet from them. "You are not allowed to talk to them anymore."  
  
I felt my blood boil. I wasn't going to let anyone tell me what to do. "No."   
  
He stared at me in shock. I had never gone against his wishes. "What?"   
  
I smiled back at him in defiance. "Do you have a hearing problem? I said no. They're my friends. They've been there for me and I'm not going to stop being friends with them just because you tell me too."  
  
He gave me an evil grin. "We'll talk about this later. I have to get back to work. Make sure you're home for dinner." He leaned in to give me a kiss, but I quickly moved my head so his desired kiss landed on my cheek. He gave me another glare before leaving.   
  
I slowly made my way towards my friends.   
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
Courtney glared after him. "I don't know what you see in him. He's such a jerk. He thinks he's better than everyone else."  
  
Blink stared after him and asked curiously, "Who was dat?"  
  
Pepper answered for me. "Da one and only Alex. Kat's horrible boyfriend of da month."  
  
I felt my face flush in embarrassment. "I don't have bad taste in men!"  
  
Pepper, Courtney and Blink began to laugh. Blink put his arm around me. "Youse do! But we love ya anyway. Yer just so much bettah than them."  
  
I shrugged his arm off and glared at him. "Okay, so Trevor was a bad choice, but I dumped him!"  
  
Pepper shook her head. "Only after a couple of weeks of tellin' youse dat we wouldn't let him hoit ya!"  
  
I shook my head and was about to reply when I noticed that Spot was staring at me. The others knew me, but he didn't and probably thinking the worst about me. "Let's talk about this later. I'm not in the mood."   
  
"So, what time should I pick youse up fer da party?" Blink asked me.  
  
"Party?"  
  
He gave me a look before answering. "Jack's party. Youse were goin' ta go wit me. Don't tell me youse forgot."  
  
I bit my lip. The truth was, I had forgotten. Blink had wanted me to pretend to be his date to make an old girlfriend jealous. She thought he was still in love with her, and he wanted her to know he wasn't. He couldn't ask Pepper, because she knew Pepper and Courtney was busy that night, so I volunteered. "Well, of course not!"  
  
Race grinned. "Youse did!"  
  
"I did not!" I said indignantly. Pepper stared at me. "Fine, I did. I'll just go home now and tell mother where I'll be before Alex gets home."  
  
Blink stared at me. "Youse gots ta leave before he gets home? He won't let youse go? He bettah not be hurtin' youse!"  
  
I shook my head. "I'm glad you care Blink, but it's nothing like that. I just promised him I'd do something tonight. I'll get out of it. I'll meet you in front of the Lodge House in two hours. Bye guys! Nice meeting you Spot!" I quickly hurried to my house.  
  
Chapter Two  
I arrived home and I began to get ready for the party. I wrote a note to Alex, explaining that I had gone out and left it on the table. When it was time for me to leave, I found my mother and told her I was going out. Seeing how I was dressed so nicely, in my green velvet dress, she let me leave without asking me any questions as to where I was going. I knew she assumed I was going out with Alex and I didn't correct her. Soon I was at the Manhattan Newsboy Lodge house, where the Manhattan newsies stayed. Seated out front of it was Race and Spot. Spot looked incredibly handsome and I knew why Courtney liked him so. "Well, look at dat beauty!" Race stood up and took off his hat, and pretended to not know me. "Well, who do we have here? Don't she look great, Spot?" Race took my hand and gave it a kiss.  
  
"She's beautiful." Spot took my hand and kissed it, staring into my eyes the entire time. I couldn't seem to be able to tear my eyes away from the beauty of them.  
  
Race's voice broke me from my trance. "Hey, Blink. Spot got Kat ta fall fer him! Jack couldn't even do dat!"  
  
Blink laughed. "Sure he did." He came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Youse look devastating, as usual."  
  
I rolled my eyes, knowing he was exaggerating. "Sure I do.   
  
Blink gave me a curious glance but said nothing. I felt Spot's gaze on me and a blush crept to my cheeks. Blink threw an arm over my shoulder and asked Spot, "Where's Pepper? Ain't she comin' tonight?"  
  
Spot nodded. "She should be 'ere soon."  
  
I smiled and knew she was going to look fantastic tonight. Hopefully she would open Race's eyes. She had borrowed one of my dresses for tonight. That's when I heard someone running to us. He looked familiar and I recalled that his name was Mush. "Spot! Youse guys gots ta come quick. Some newsies said dey saw some men pickin' on Pepper. She's dis way!"  
  
I felt all the air leave my lungs and I almost fainted right then. I saw fear fill Spot's face and he took off after Mush, with Race close behind him. Blink turned to me. "Stay here. We'll be back!" He took after them.  
  
I dismissed his words and ran after them. I had trouble following them since they were faster than I was and they weren't wearing dresses but when I arrived I wasn't prepared for what I saw. There stood Marcus, a friend of Alex's, and another man whom I didn't know. Spot was looking at them menacingly, his sister in his arms. They were all facing each other and I wondered what happened. "What's going on?"   
  
Blink was the first to answer me. "Dese two were yellin' at her and calling her some names. We don't know why dey were sayin' things ta her, but we're gonna find out."  
  
Marcus turned to me and leered at me I felt myself recalling all the times he had harassed me while visiting Alex. "Hello, Katherine. I've missed coming by your place. Why'd you tell your mother those lies?"  
  
The newsies all looked at me in disbelief. "Youse know dem?" asked Spot.  
  
I simply nodded. I didn't trust myself to talk. Marcus laughed loudly. "Does she know us? Of course she knows us. Real well!"  
  
I felt my hands begin to shake and quickly stuffed them into the pockets of my dress before my friends saw. I looked at Blink and he looked at me questioningly. I could tell he had no clue what was going on. I had never told them about Marcus and all the things he had said to me, of how he had tried to take advantage of me on several occasions. I told Alex, but he said I had probably been leading him on. "Marcus, shut up."  
  
He grinned. "You don't want me to tell-"  
  
I cut him off. "Leave! And don't you ever go near her again!" I looked at him, trying with all my might not to show the terror that was inside me.  
  
I was dimly aware of my friends watching me. I was struck with terror when I saw Marcus move towards me. I instinctually moved back a step, but made myself hold my ground as he came closer to me. He stopped right in front of me and I could smell the alcohol on him. He whispered, "You are looking good tonight. Does Alex know you are out with these boys? If you want this to remain a secret, all you have to do-"  
  
I slapped him and instantly regretted my choice. His eyes flashed and for a second I thought he was going to hit me. He must have known that my friends would not stand for that, because he moved away. "I'll be telling Alex, sweetie, and I bet he'll show you how to behave."  
  
I lifted my chin in defiance, but remained silent. I watched them leave, wishing with all my might that Marcus would remain silent. Blink approached me, uncertainty in his eyes. "What was all dat about, Kat?"  
  
I shook my head. "Nothing important. Let's forget it."  
  
Spot came over to me and spun me around so I was facing him. His eyes were filled with anger. "Nothing important? Dose men were calling me sistah names. I would 'ave soaked 'em if Blink hadn't been holdin' me back. So youse bettah say why dey were sayin' dose things ta her."  
  
I glared at him. I couldn't believe I had thought he was cute! "How should I know why they would call her names? Pepper is so sweet, but it's not my fault that they did. What Marcus was talking about had nothing to do with her and it's none of your business."  
  
Spot glared back at me. "Youse rich goils are all da same. Youse think ya own da woild just because yer rich and forget about dose street rats who ya pretend ta be friends wit. Ya just wanted ta know what it was like bein' poor, ain't dat right?"  
  
I felt tears coming to my eyes. "You think what you like. You're too stubborn to listen to common sense. I'm sorry Blink, but I've got to go. Tell Jack I wish him a happy birthday." I stormed away. I heard Blink calling after me, but I ignored him. I ran as fast I could to my house.  
  
Chapter Three  
I opened the door to my house and quietly slipped inside. I could hear Alex yelling at someone, probably one of the servants. He was upset that I had been able to leave without anyone knowing where I was going. I went towards his voice, deciding to get it over with. I found him in the living room. "Here I am Alex."  
  
My voice startled him. He spun around toward me and his eyes were ice. I began to get nervous. I thought he would never physically hurt me, but what I saw in his eyes scared me. "Where were you?"  
  
I swallowed and answered quietly, "I was with my newsie friends. It was Jack's birthday."  
  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. "I thought I told you to be here for dinner."  
  
I bit my lip and said, "I know, but it was his-" The slap surprised me. I looked at him in astonishment. I knew he was angry, but I never thought he would really hit me. And he had hit me hard.   
  
"You already said that. I heard you were hanging out with that Spot Conlon fellow. Don't you ever cheat on me. If I find out that you are, I'll kill you. Do you understand?"  
  
My eyes widened. What was he saying? I couldn't believe he was threatening me. I drew in a deep breath and nodded. "I understand."   
  
His grip on my arm tightened and I bit my lip in pain. "You in pain? Good. How do you think I looked when my friends come and tell that you were out with street rats? What do you think you're doing to my reputation!" His voice began to rise. "Do you think anyone as nice, handsome, and rich as me would want you? You must think you're such hot stuff! Well, you're not. You'd be nothing without me and you and your mother would be on the streets or dead by now!" He pushed me away roughly and I fell to the ground. I grimaced in pain as my arm hit the floor. I was going to have a bruise their tomorrow. "Don't let this ever happen again, you slut!" He left the room.  
  
I let out a deep breath and started towards my room when he came back. He called out to me and as I turned around, I felt a fist hit my face. I fell to the ground and he was on top of me, punching me. I tried to block the punches but it was no use. I yelled for him to stop, but to no avail. Finally, when his anger was spent, he got off of me and left. I laid there in pain and began to cry. I knew my mother had heard my cries, but obviously she didn't care. I slowly got up and made it to my room. I locked the door, just in case he got angry again. I wasn't taking any chances. I fell on top of my bed, sobbing. I didn't know what to do. I had nowhere to turn.  
  
Chapter Four  
Courtney looked around the restaurant for her friends. She had no clue where they could be. It was time for their weekly lunch. She was surprised. She hadn't heard from either Pepper or Katherine since their last lunch, last week. She was a little worried something might have happened.  
  
At that moment the restaurant's door opened. Courtney turned to see Pepper, Spot and Blink coming through the door. Blink took the open seat next to her and Pepper and Spot sat across from her. "So, what's going on?" asked Courtney.  
  
Blink ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. Da night of da party some things were said and now we ain't seen Kat since den. How 'bout youse? Have ya seen her?"  
  
Courtney shook her head. "Wait, what happened?"  
  
Pepper glared at her brother before replying. "Some guys were bein' mean ta me, and it seems Kat knew dem. Well, Spot just started yellin' at her fer what happened ta me and she left upset."  
  
Spot rolled his eyes. "She knew something and she wasn't sharin' it wit us!"  
  
Courtney smiled. "Here I thought it was a big deal! Now you guys, Kat will get over it. She's always getting mad. I'm sure she'll be here for lunch. She'll be late, but she'll come."  
*****  
I took another glance at the mirror. The bruises on my face had pretty much healed and weren't detectable anymore. I had decided after much debate to go and meet my friends for lunch. I needed to see them. Alex was out for the day and I knew I would be able to sneak out unnoticed. Besides, I was going to me married in a couple of weeks, I figured why not enjoy life as long as I could.   
  
I entered Tibby's hesitantly. I saw Spot, Pepper, Courtney and Blink and I slowly made my way over to them. Blink stood up and met me halfway. "Are youse okay?"  
  
I nodded. "Let's just forget about it." I took a seat next to Courtney. Her and Spot stopped talking and she gave me a smile.   
  
She leaned in so only I could hear and whispered, "I think he likes me! He's been flirting with me."  
  
I smiled at her and pretended this was great news. Inside, I was a little disappointed. No matter how I tried to deny it, there was something about Spot Conlon that got under your skin. He intrigued me. Pepper elbowed him and he rolled his eyes. He turned to me. "I just wanted ta say, I'm sorry."  
  
I pretended that I believed his fake apology. What was I thinking? Him intriguing? Why would any girl in her right mind like him? He was extremely egotistical, rude, all knowing, mysterious, silent, though he was handsome. Plus he did have a really cute, in an annoying way, smirk. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind. So I found him attractive. He had fallen, as they all do, for Courtney. That's when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and discovered Alex and a few of his friends standing at my table. I felt myself pale. What was he doing here?  
  
"Katherine, darling! You didn't tell me you were going out to lunch?"  
  
I put on a fake smile. "Last minute plans."  
  
He smiled. "Well, are you ready to go now? We do have those plans for this evening to get ready for."  
  
I nodded. "I'll be right there."  
  
He left the restaurant and I turned to my friends. "I'm sorry, but I must go. Please forgive me."  
  
They all nodded and I hurriedly made my exit. Alex grabbed my arm as soon as I was out the door and glared at me. "What were you doing here? We'll talk about this later! Get back home."  
  
I nodded and slowly began my walk home after making a stop at the bakery to pick up some bread for mother as a peace offering to her and Alex. She had been very angry with me for fighting with him. I was almost there, when I heard a voice behind me call my name. I turned around to discover Spot coming towards me. I sighed and waited for him to catch up. "What do you want?"  
  
He took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. "I just wanted ta apologize. For real. I really am sorry fer what I said."  
  
"It's okay. Really. Just forget about it. Now, I'd love to talk, but I have to get home to get ready for a party. I'm sorry."  
  
He smiled. "It's all right. Bye Kat!"  
  
I slowly made my way to me house. I noticed someone waiting on my doorstep. As I got closer I realized that it was Blink. I wondered what he would want. "Hi, Blink."  
  
He looked up at me and sadness was written all over his face. "Court is goin' ta go out tonight wit Spot. Spot Conlon! How can I compare ta him? And he's one of me friends. What can I do?"  
  
I sighed. "So you do like her. You should have told her. Now you'll have to wait and see what happens." I felt a pang of jealousy as I thought of her going out with Spot.   
  
He sighed. "I know. I just had ta tell someone how I feel and I couldn't tell da guys cause dey would just tell Spot. And Pep is his sistah."  
  
I smiled. "Well, personally I think you're better than him. I'd choose you over him anyday!"  
  
He smiled. "I'm goin' ta head back. Thanks Kat!"  
  
I was still smiling when I went inside my house. That smile soon fell when I saw my mother waiting inside for me. "Mother. I brought you back some bread." I handed the bread to her and her face was impassive as she put the bread down on a nearby table.  
  
"I saw you talking with those dreadful newsboys. Wait until Alex hears."  
  
My eyes widened. She was going to tell him! "You know what he'll do to me! Please don't say anything."  
  
She shook her head. "It's the only way you'll learn."  
  
I raced to my room and locked the door, praying it would keep him away from me. I felt so betrayed. My own mother didn't care about my well-being. I was truly alone.  
  
Chapter Five  
I woke up and heard pounding on my door. I tried to figure out what the sound was. I heard yelling and realized it must be Alex. I had fallen asleep in my dress from the afternoon. It was midnight and Alex must have just gotten home. I felt myself begin to panic. He must have gone to the bars. That was never good. I calmed myself, knowing that he would never be able to get to me with the door locked. That's when I saw the door begin to give way. My heart began to race. I looked for anything to use as a weapon, but I found nothing. I ran to the window of my room. I could jump, but being that I was on the second floor, I could hurt myself in the fall. I ran to my bed and began to tie sheets to help me get down. That's when the door fell apart. I looked around wildly trying to decide what to do.   
  
"You've been naughty Katherine. Locking me out." He grabbed me by the neck and began to strangle me. I desperately tried to get his fingers off of me. Finally I grabbed a candlestick holder from off the wall and hit him in the face with it. He dropped me and I fell to the ground, gasping for air. "You little slut! What do you think you're doing?" He began to kick me repeatedly. He paused and grabbed me by the wrists, pulling me closer to him. "You're going to have to learn to listen to me!"   
  
I kneed him in the groin and he bent over in pain. I knew I had to leave. If I stayed he just might kill me! I realized my only way out was through the window. I took a deep breath and jumped. I landed in the bush underneath my window. I stood up and I realized I had made it. I was scratched up pretty badly from the fall and my dress had rips in it, but I could walk. I saw him come to the window and look down at me. "I'm going to kill you!" he screamed.  
  
I took off into the night. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to get away from him. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I realized there was nowhere for me to go. I finally stopped running as exhaustion fell over me. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I heard voices behind me and decided to keep walking. I looked behind me and discovered those voices belonged to Alex and Marcus! I began to run again. Luckily, they hadn't seen me yet. I felt like giving up and crying, but I couldn't let myself do that. That's when I saw the Manhattan Newsboy lodge house. I knew that Blink stayed there. I raced to it and ran inside. It was deadly quiet, as everyone was sleeping. It was close to one o'clock in the morning, after all.  
  
I saw someone creep slowly down the stairs. They must have heard me. They called out, "Is anyone down there?"  
  
I replied, "Can you get Blink for me? I have to speak to him." I heard the person go back upstairs and soon I saw Blink coming down the stairs. As soon as he reached the bottom I spoke. "It's me Blink." I stayed hidden in the shadows, not wanting him to see me. I heard people moving about upstairs. They were probably curious as to who came to see Blink so late at night.  
  
"Kat? What are youse doin' here? It's so late." He came closer to me and I moved away from him.  
  
"I probably shouldn't have come. I mean, I was just-" I broke off, unsure of what to say. "I mean, I should leave."  
  
Blink came over to me. "What's da mattah? Why won't you come into da light? Did he hit ya?"  
  
I laughed bitterly. I wished he had just hit me. No, he had tried to kill me. I heard Jack call down, "Blink, what's goin' on? We all want ta get some sleep."  
  
I turned away from Blink and started toward the door. "Jack's right. Just go on up. I was dumb for coming here anyway." I began to walk away when I felt a wave of pain hit me. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I felt my side and discovered I was bleeding. I must have been more hurt from the fall from the window than I realized.  
  
Blink called up to Jack. "Something's wrong wit Kat."  
  
I heard footsteps and I knew Jack was coming down. I was never going to be able to leave. "I'm fine. I just got scared and came here. But everything's okay now."  
  
Blink grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a window. I tried to pull free from his grasp, but I was unable to. Jack and Blink gasped at the sight of my appearance. I tried to make a joke out of it. "I know I'm not pretty, but come on guys, that hurts a girls feelings."  
  
Blink shook his head. "What happened to ya? We gots ta get youse cleaned up." The two silenced my protests and they led me silently up the stairs. "Jack, wake up Pep. Tell 'er Kat is hoit."  
  
Blink led me to the washroom and the bright moon let him easily see the many scars on me. "What happened ta ya?"  
  
I tried to pretend it was nothing, but I began to cry. Blink gathered me into his arms and tried to soothe me. I pushed him away and wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry. It's been a long night."  
  
Blink was about to speak when Pepper walked in. "Kat, are youse okay? Everyone is up, wonderin' if yer all right."  
  
I shook my head. "I'm fine. I just have some bruises. They'll go away, nothing big."  
  
"Well, youse certainly need a change of clothes. Blink, why don't youse leave and we'll be out once she's cleaned up."  
  
I changed into the clothes Pepper had brought me after washing up. The clothes were a little big, but after tying a piece of rope around my waist to keep the pants up, I was fine. "So, how do I look?"  
  
Pepper gave me a hug. "Fine. What happened ta ya?"  
  
I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it. Thanks for the clothes. Where did you get them? I mean, obviously they're not yours since they are big on me."  
  
"Dere Spot's. But don't change da subject. What happened ta ya?"  
  
I sighed and pushed away from her. "Listen, I've had a rough night. I just want to go to sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow, okay?"  
  
She stared at me, but finally relented. "Okay. Come wit me and I'll get youse a bunk."  
  
We quietly crept out of the washroom, careful not to wake anyone up. Pepper showed me to a bunk and I wearily laid down. I closed my eyes, willing myself to fall asleep, but I was to high strung after all that had occurred. I didn't know what to do. I heard voices and listened to what they were saying. I could make out Blink. "What happened ta her? Is she okay now?"  
  
Pepper answered him. "She wouldn't tell me. She said she was too tired. I hope she's okay."  
  
They must have walked further away for they were too far for me to hear. I felt tears silently fall down my face. How could I tell them that once again they had been right and I had been treated horribly, again! I was a loser magnet! I allowed myself to get involved in relationships that we extremely unhealthy and doomed to fail. This was the worst yet, though. He had been intent on killing me! I sat up and dashed to the bathroom, hoping I hadn't woken anyone up. I climbed out the window and sat on the fire escape, allowing the sobs to overcome me. I began to shake. What would I do? Oh, what a mess I had gotten myself into this time!  
  
"Kat?" I turned around and saw Spot standing at the window, looking out at me. He looked at me worriedly. "Why don't youse come inside. It's cold out dere." I slowly came inside. I looked at him and he opened his arms, understanding that I needed comfort. I went into his embrace, and began to sob. His arms came around me, comforting me. I felt so safe and soon my tears were spent. I didn't move away from him though, needing someone to be there for me.   
*****  
"Kat?" Spot looked down at her. He heard a soft snore escape her and he smiled. She was asleep. He picked her up and carried her back to her bunk. He looked down at her fragile figure, and wished she had told him what had happened tonight.  
  
"She okay?" whispered Blink.  
  
Spot nodded. "For now at least. She still didn't say what happened, but she's sleepin'. Get some rest, Blink. Tomorrow she'll tell us."  
  
Blink nodded and patted his friend on the back. "You too. And Spot thanks for being there for her. There's not that many people she trusts to see her cry."  
  
Blink walked away and Spot stared after him. He hoped she would trust him enough to share what happened.  
  
Chapter Six  
I awoke slowly the next morning. I sighed, remembering what happened the previous night. I didn't know what I was going to do. I obviously couldn't go home, after all, Alex was there and my mother was on his side. I slowly got up. "How ya doin'?"  
  
I smiled at Blink. "I'm fine. I'm really sorry about last night. I acted without thinking."  
  
He sat down next to me. "What happened?"  
  
I shook my head. "I really don't want to talk about it. Later, okay?"  
  
Blink nodded. He stood up and grabbed my hands, pulling me onto my feet. "So, want ta sell papes wit me today?"  
  
I smiled. "I'd love to!"  
  
He took his hat off his head and placed it on mine. "Let's go carry da bannah!"  
  
Soon we were at the distribution center, which is where the newsies buy their papes. I stood next to Blink as he bought his papes, when I noticed the people who were behind the counter. It was the Delancy's. They were friends of Alex's. "Hello, Katherine. We heard about last night. From the looks of you, it must have been fun." I clenched my jaw. "Don't worry, we'll tell him where you are."  
  
I slowly turned away from their grinning faces, knowing they would tell him. I slowly backed away, ignoring Blink's questions. I turned to run when I found myself staring into Alex's eyes, making me forget where I was. I felt myself begin to panic and he grabbed my arm. "What do you think you were doing? I'm going to teach you some manners."  
  
My eyes widened. I punched him in the face with all my might and he staggered backwards, surprised that I would go against him. I pulled myself free and began to run, terrified of what would happen when he found me. I didn't get far when two arms surrounded me. I struggled against Morris' grasp. I saw Blink fighting Oscar and I prayed he wouldn't get hurt. I saw Alex walk behind an unsuspecting Blink. "Blink, behind you!" He turned in time to see Alex's fist slam into his face and he went down. Alex walked over to me. He grabbed my wrist and threw me into a near-by alley. I slammed into a wall and I groaned. I slowly stood up, but before I could move, Alex was once again at my side.  
  
"So, I heard you were with Spot and that other newsie. So, are you an ice queen to them too?" Tears slipped down my face. "What did I tell you would happen if I found you were cheating on me?" He took out a knife and I felt time stand still. I felt detached as he brought the knife into my side. The pain was unbearable. I grasped my side and pulled out the knife. Blood covered my hands. I stared at Alex in disbelief. He smiled at me as I slumped to the ground. A sob escaped my lips and he ran from me. I started to shake. I was going to die, alone and unloved in an alley. My life wasn't supposed to be this way! I slowly stood up. I ripped the shirt and placed the fabric over the wound to try and stop the bleeding. I dragged myself to where Blink was lying. I fell to the ground and shook him.  
  
"Blink! I need your help!" Another sob escaped me as I realized he was unconscious. I heard a voice calling my name. It was Spot! "Spot! Over here! Please!"  
  
Spot came rushing to where I sat next to Blink. "Is he okay?"  
  
I nodded and more tears slipped down my face. "I'm going to die, Spot."  
  
His eyes widened. "What's da mattah?" That's when he saw the blood. Another sob escaped me.  
  
"I don't want to die! There's so much I haven't done."  
  
Spot picked me up. "Yer not goin' ta die! I swear youse won't. Jack, get ovah here and take care of Blink!" I laid my head on his shoulder. My head was getting so heavy. "Stay wit me, Kat! Don't youse die on me now!"  
  
Soon we were at a hospital and I heard him telling them who I was. They started to take me from him and I grew scared. What if they were friends with Alex? "Spot, don't leave me! Please!"  
  
He grabbed my hand and I saw his face above mine. He kissed my forehead. "I'll be here fer ya."  
  
I smiled and I finally slipped unconscious. I heard shouts from him to hang on, but they all went away as I welcomed the darkness.  
  
Chapter Seven  
I awoke slowly. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and tried to remember what had happened. I remembered everything and sat up in fright. "Kat?"  
  
I turned and saw Spot and Courtney sitting next to me. He had a protective arm over her shoulders. I looked at them and pretended it didn't bother me. "Hi, guys."  
  
I sank back down on the bed. "Oh, we were so worried! What happened?"  
  
I shook my head. "It doesn't matter now." I looked out the window and held the tears back. "So, how's Blink?"  
  
"He's fine, but what happened to you? Blink said that it was Alex."  
  
I nodded. "Yes, it was him. So how long till I can leave?"  
  
Courtney let out a frustrated sigh. "Stop it! I know how you are, but this won't go away by pretending it never happened! Talk to me or at least someone!"  
  
I let the tears fall and I turned to her. "What do you want me to say? That once again I was stupid and I allowed myself to be hurt? My boyfriend tried to kill me. And what do you think my mother will say when she finds out? 'Oh, Katherine, what did you do now? He's such a nice boy, so wealthy. He's the best you can do so you better make sure you make it up to him!' Did you want to hear that?" Tears fell down Courtney's face and Spot squeezed her hand. I felt myself harden. Of course he liked her, she was so much prettier than I was. "I want to be alone, if you two don't mind." I stared blankly up at the ceiling. I felt as if my heart had been broken. Why did I always fall for the wrong guys?  
  
"Youse sure, Kat?"  
  
I felt a lump in my throat and I held back the tears. I nodded my head and turned to my side, so I wouldn't have to see their hurt faces. I heard the door open and they left me alone. I let out a bitter sigh. All by myself again, what a surprise. The door burst open and in walked a policeman. My eyes widened in shock. "Are you Katherine Winters?" I slowly nodded and he continued. "I'm here to take your statement on the events that happened to you this evening. I was told that your fiancée did this to you?"   
  
I nodded once again. "Yes, Alex did this to me."  
  
The policeman nodded. "Well, he is behind bars now, miss and if that changes we shall inform you immediately. Thank you for your help."  
  
As he left, a small smile appeared on my face. I sure didn't help them that much! The smile grew as I realized Alex would be locked away. I would be free from him! I would still have to deal with my mother, but I doubted she would try to contact me. After all, we were poor and Alex had been her only solution to regaining her riches. I sighed and sank down on my bed. What would I do with my life? Where would I go? I sighed and closed my eyes. For now, I was just happy knowing that Alex was finally out of my life. My other worries I would deal with later.  
Chapter One  
  



End file.
